Mr Nikiforov Will See You Now
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Victor wants a repeat performance of that pole dance, this time with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out considering I had absolutely no plot for this WHATSOEVER (yes I do plan my porn occasionally haha) I literally just wanted to write pole dancing Yuuri and this happened. Hope you enjoy :D**

God bless Christophe Giacometti and the fact that he owns his own stripper pole and god bless the fact that Viktor's husband is extremely open minded (and more than a little bit kinky himself). When Viktor first suggested that he was interested in a repeat performance of Yuuri's pole dancing from the Sochi Gala banquette he had expected a flat out no and a lot of blushing and spluttering.

But, then again, Yuuri always has been very good at surprising him and surpassing his expectations.

* * *

The room is dimly lit as Viktor sits staring at the pole in front of him and waiting. The waiting is the worst bit, he realises as he fiddles with the collar of his shirt. His heart is fluttering in his chest like a butterfly under glass but you'd never know to look at him. Outside he looks the picture of calm and collected, inside is excitable turbulence.

The door opens and his nerves vanish. His eyes rake up the lithe body in front of him: skin tight, figure hugging jeans ( _since when does Yuuri even own jeans that tight?_ ) and a shirt that looks as if it's just a little too big. Viktor's mouth goes dry as Yuuri closes the door and turns to look at him. His hair is pushed back, a few fly-away strands framing his face like in his Eros routine, he's ditched the glasses and he's teasing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Is this okay?" he asks, his voice low and lilting.

"Perfect," Viktor replies. _Lord, show me how to say no to this..._

"So where would you like me?"

 _Against the wall, underneath me on the mattress, bent over a desk..._ "There's a pole over there." He nods in the direction of the pole strategically placed in front of his chair and watches Yuuri's eyes dart over to it. They light up and Viktor's gut clenches.

Yuuri makes his way over to the pole and Viktor's eyes are instantly drawn to the subtle sway of his hips. _I'm going to absolutely ruin him..._ He reluctantly tears his eyes away from the vision in front of him to link his phone to the room's speakers. A quiet, irritated cough meets his ears and he looks up, smirking at Yuuri's raised eyebrow.

"Relax star," he chuckles. "I'm just setting the mood for you." The 'you're the only one I'm interested in tonight' going unspoken.

Music begins to blare out of the speakers and Yuuri seems to relax. Viktor makes himself comfortable and motions for Yuuri to continue, ready to enjoy the show.

As the music starts to pound through the speakers Yuuri takes hold of the pole and begins to grind his hips against it. Viktor watches the way his hips move in time to the music and he feels himself beginning to get hard, wishing that Yuuri was grinding against him. _That will come later though..._

Yuuri suddenly turns to face him, pressing his back against the pole and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. Shining blue eyes fixate on Yuuri's hands as he slowly reveals the white tank top he has on underneath the shirt. Viktor feels a groan of frustration bubbling up inside him but he swallows it down. As nice as it would be to have Yuuri half naked already, watching him undress is half the fun. Yuuri shrugs the open shirt off like it's nothing and tosses it in Viktor's direction before turning his attention back to the pole.

Yuuri's body moves perfectly in time with the music – one of the things that drew Viktor to him in the first place – as he swings himself round the pole. As he does Viktor gets a nice view of his backside in those jeans. _He needs to wear those around the house more often, those and only those..._

As Yuuri places his feet on the floor he turns suddenly to face Viktor, takes hold of the top of the tank top and tears it open. Viktor's breath catches in his throat as the fabric rips open to reveal Yuuri's chest.

 _Seriously, someone show me how I'm supposed to say no to this..._

"Like what you see?" Yuuri asks as he catches thee predatory look in Viktor's eye and smirks at him.

"God yes," Viktor replies hoarsely.

Yuuri chuckles in response and the sound is like music to Viktor's ears. "Good," He tosses the remains of the tank top into Viktor's lap and Viktor really has to resist the urge to press it to his nose and inhale Yuuri's scent, opting instead for keeping his eyes fixed on the stunning angel in front of him.

A hand slowly travels down Yuuri's chest to the front of his jeans to palm himself through them, moaning softly but Viktor still hears it over the music as if it were right in his ear. Yuuri teases his bottom lip between his teeth, putting on a show as he opens the button and tantalisingly slides the zip down. He turns, bending slightly at the waist to show off his backside again as he begins to slip the jeans off, revealing equally tight boxers underneath.

 _Oh god, I can't say no to this..._

Viktor watches as Yuuri, clad only in boxers now, continues to sway his hips in time with the music. The sight has him hypnotised and he can feel himself getting harder, cock straining against the confines of his suit trousers. He wants to try and relieve some of the pressure but if he moves he knows the indifferent mask he's plastered on will shatter and he'll be a begging mess at Yuuri's feet. Chestnut eyes lock with sky blue and Viktor realises he needs the distance between them to be non-existent.

"Come here," he says raising a hand and beckoning Yuuri over.

Yuuri pushes himself off the pole and saunters over to Viktor. As he reaches his conquest Yuuri drops to his knees. He takes the tattered remains of his tank top off Viktor's lap and drops it to the floor before placing his hands on the top of Viktor's thighs, grasping the firm flesh and sensually running his hands down to rest on Viktor's knees. He pushes them apart and settles himself between them, looking up at Viktor with wide, innocent eyes. _As if he doesn't know exactly what he's doing to me..._

With a surprisingly steady hand Viktor reaches over and runs his thumb over Yuuri's plump bottom lip. He just about manages to hold in the moan that tries to claw its way out of his throat as Yuuri's tongue snakes out to flick over his skin.

"You're perfect," Viktor tell him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Speak for yourself?" Yuuri mutters, blushing as he looks away.

Viktor chuckles. _He still can't take a compliment._ He takes Yuuri's chin and turns his head so that he has to look at him. "You look so good on your knees love," he all but purrs.

"Where do you want me now?" Yuuri asks, his confidence starting to filter back. He teases his bottom lip between his teeth again the sight makes Viktor's cock pulse as he imagines shoving himself between Yuuri's lips. _Now there's an attractive prospect..._

"Well I do always enjoy seeing you writhing on top of me," Viktor says, "and I don't think I'm quite done seeing you dance for me yet."

The implication behind his words hangs, loud and clear in the air and a small smirk creeps onto Yuuri's face. "I wouldn't want to disappoint then," he says in a low, seductive voice and pushes himself to his feet.

He straddles Viktor's hips and Viktor grits his teeth against the pressure on his cock. _Fuck! Yuuri's just too good at this!_ Delicate arms wrap around Viktor's neck, fingers twining in the hair at the nape, and he locks eyes with Viktor before he grinds his hips down.

"Fuck!" The guttural growl that tears itself from Viktor's throat shoots straight down Yuuri's spine to pool in his stomach and make his cock twitch in his boxers. He bites the inside of his lip to suppress his own groan. Hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise as Viktor begins to grind his hips up to meet Yuuri's.

It takes a lot of Yuuri's willpower to prise Viktor's strong hands from his hips and remove himself from his lap. He turns and sits back down on top of Viktor's thighs, pressing his back against Viktor's still clothed chest. He reaches back to tangle his fingers in Viktor's silvery hair again, tilting his head up so that their lips are almost touching and begins to grind in time with the music.

Viktor can feel his self control beginning to crack as Yuuri takes hold of one of his hands and places it over his cock. A heated groan rumbles through Viktor's chest as he feels just how hard Yuuri is and his restraint reaches breaking point. Yuuri begins to rut against his hand and Viktor pushes his palm a little harder against him. He can feel the damp tip through the material and makes sure to lavish it with extra attention to make Yuuri writhe and moan in his lap.

"Ah Viktor!" The breathy moan ghosts past Yuuri's lips and something inside Viktor finally snaps. He grabs a fistful of Yuuri's hair and gives it a harsh tug. The resulting hiss goes straight to his cock and he leans down to brush his lips over Yuuri's in the faintest imitation of a kiss, loving the little whimper it causes.

"It's Mr Nikiforov or sir tonight," he says, his voice low and dangerous and setting a fire between Yuuri's thighs. "Do you understand?"

"Viktor," Yuuri groans softly and the tiny smirk tugging the corners of his lips tells Viktor that he's pushing his luck on purpose. He tightens his hold on Yuuri's hair and gives it another harsh tug.

"I said do you understand?" he asks again.

"Y... yes sir," Yuuri replies. Fuck! He loves Viktor when he's like this: commanding, domineering and always so damn beautiful.

Viktor chuckles softly and presses a barely there kiss to Yuuri's lips. "Good boy," he says. "Now get on your knees."

Obediently Yuuri gets off Viktor's lap as the grip on his hair is relinquished and sinks to his knees in front of him. It really is a sight to behold. Yuuri always looks so good on his knees (especially with his mouth open, ready and waiting for Viktor's cock) and Viktor has to take a moment to marvel at the sight. He loosens his tie, feeling very hot under the collar, and a devious thought comes to mind. _There's just one thing that will make this sight better..._

"Put your hands together," he orders as he pulls his tie off and Yuuri dutifully presents his hands to him. Using his tie as a rope Viktor binds Yuuri's wrists together, giving the silk a gentle tug once he's done. "Is that too tight?" he asks in a much gentler tone.

"No it's fine," Yuuri says before looking up at him with lust filled eyes and adding "sir."

Viktor chuckles, shaking his head. "You're going to be the absolute death of me, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," Yuuri says.

"And not even remotely apologetic about it," Viktor says. "I think you're going to have to be punished for that."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Yuuri asks smirking up at him. _He really is going to be the death of me._

Viktor pushes himself to his feet, fingers gripping Yuuri's hair like a vice and forcing his head back. He licks his finger before running it over Yuuri's plump bottom lip. Yuuri shivers at his touch and the sight is so tantalising that Viktor can't resist the pull of those lips any longer.

"It's both," he says huskily before slamming his lips against Yuuri's in a heated kiss.

Teeth and tongues swiftly enter the fray making Yuuri's head spin. Viktor's lips have always had the power to render him a panting, begging mess and now is no different. He reaches up with bound hands to the collar of Viktor's shirt, trembling fingers beginning to work the buttons open as best he can. He manages to get a few of them open before Viktor's fingers tighten in his hair and pull him back.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he asks as Yuuri struggles to catch his breath.

"No sir," he pants.

Viktor looks down into Yuuri's stunning face. His pupils are blown wide, his lips swollen and slick from the kiss and he looks absolutely perfect. Viktor could just take him now: take him over to their bed and throw him down on the mattress but he doesn't. He wants to savour the moment and enjoy the sight of Yuuri bouncing up and down on his cock. Just the vision of Yuuri begging for it with those beautiful eyes of his is enough to still his hand for now.

"It seems I may have to teach you a lesson in patience," he says as he runs a gentle fingertip down Yuuri's cheek.

"Yes please."

"Go over to the bed and get on your hands and knees," Viktor orders.

Yuuri obediently pushes himself to his feet and makes his way over to their bed (on shaking legs, Viktor notes with a small swell of pride). As he watches him Viktor shrugs off his suit jacket and continues undoing the buttons on his shirt. By the time he has it open and off Yuuri is facing him on his hands and knees in the middle of their bed.

Viktor's eyes rake Yuuri's body, as if he were appraising him, and a visible shiver passes through his lover's body. He makes his way over, reaches out and runs a fingertip down Yuuri's spine. This earns him another shiver and he lets out a soft breathy laugh.

"You're so very sensitive," he says.

All Yuuri can do is moan softly in response as that finger snakes round to his stomach before Viktor palms his cock through his boxers. His head is spinning, his skin feels like it's on fire and he needs Viktor to do more than just tease him although he knows that isn't going to happen. He's getting a lesson in patience so he will have to be patient.

The hand pressed against his cock is suddenly gone and a soft whine escapes his throat. Viktor chuckles before hooking a finger inside the waistband of Yuuri's boxers and snapping them against his skin. He pulls back momentarily, making sure he's in Yuuri's field of vision as he unbuckles his belt and makes a show of pulling it out of the loops. _Should have save binding his hands for the belt... that tie would make a lovely gag._

With the belt gone Viktor rids himself of his trousers just as quickly. He hears Yuuri's breath catch in his throat and is filled with another tiny stab of pride. He can render Yuuri speechless by undressing. Yuuri has the exact same power over him but it's still a wonderful ego boost.

"How are you doing Yuuri?" Viktor asks.

"F... fine," Yuuri stammers.

"Really?" Viktor asks, amused, "because it sounds as if you're getting a little hot and bothered. Am I going to have to punish you for lying to me?" He reaches down and grasps a handful of Yuuri's backside.

"Oh god, Viktor please!"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"I need more, please!"

Viktor chuckles. "Do you really think you're in any position to be asking me for anything?"

"Viktor..."

"Especially as you seem to have forgotten my one rule for tonight. I can't reward you if you don't behave?" Viktor smirks as he palms the firm flesh of Yuuri's backside.

"Sorry sir," Yuuri gasps.

Viktor places a kiss between his shoulder-blades. "It's quite alright," he says, "that dance more than made up for it. Although I am wondering what I want to do with you now."

"I... I can think of a few things," Yuuri says on a breathy chuckle.

"Oh really?" Viktor asks as he begins to trail kisses down Yuuri's spine. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"Well I'd very much like to please you sir," Yuuri says.

Viktor slips his hand inside Yuuri's boxers and hums in his ear. "You're certainly doing that." He pushes Yuuri's boxers down so that they bunch around his knees before he pulls his cheeks apart and licks a long wet strip over his skin.

The effect is instantaneous and Yuuri screams, fingers clutching the sheets as he presses his face into the mattress to try and keep himself quiet as Viktor's tongue keeps up its relentless assault. Viktor can feel him trembling from the tight grip on his thighs and the muffles whimpers go straight to his dick.

"Don't hide your voice love," he says. "I want to hear you."

He dives in to give Yuuri another lick, earning himself another heated moan, before he pulls away. He reaches over to the beside table and rummages around in the bottom draw until he finds a bottle of lubricant. Swiftly he coats his fingers in it and sinks one of them into Yuuri, lavishing his tongue over the sensitive skin again.

"Oh god!" Yuuri moans, fingers clutching harder at the sheets as Viktor swiftly adds a second finger. "Oh fuck!"

A smirk spreads over Viktor's lips as he continues to work Yuuri open. He knows exactly what to do to make Yuuri weak and begging for him and, judging by the sounds spilling from those beautiful lips, he's very close to breaking. Viktor adds a third finger and presses a sloppy kiss to the base of Yuuri's spine.

"You're doing so well Yuuri," he purrs.

"Ah! Please..." Yuuri moans as Viktor gives his fingers a good hard thrust into him, just barely brushing his prostate.

"Please what Yuuri?" Viktor asks, smirking. He knows the feisty part of Yuuri is all set to snap 'you know damn well what' but he's feeling like a bastard and he wants to hear Yuuri say it. "If you don't tell me what you want then I can't give it to you."

"Please... ah! Oh god, please fuck me," Yuuri chokes out as Viktor continues thrusting his fingers into him – making it difficult on purpose just to watch his squirm.

Viktor's hand suddenly stills inside him. Yuuri wiggles his hips, trying to fuck himself on Viktor's fingers but Viktor grips his hips tightly to stop him. With his fingers still buried inside him Viktor begins to slowly trail light, butterfly kisses up Yuuri's spine until he reaches his ear. He gives the shell a playful nip and that earns him another delicious moan.

"I don't think I will," he says and he loves the agonised little whimper that rips itself from Yuuri's throat. "I think I'd rather have you sit on my dick and get yourself off."

 _Oh fuck!_

Viktor takes hold of Yuuri's chin and tilts his head up so that he can pull him into a deep kiss. "Now ride me," he orders.

"Y... yes sir," Yuuri stammers.

Viktor places a kiss behind Yuuri's ear. "Good boy."

Yuuri bites down on a whine of protest as Viktor pulls his fingers out. He just about has enough about him to reposition himself on the bed and kicks off his boxers. He watches as Viktor takes a condom out of the draw, tears the packet open and puts it on. As he picks up the lube, squirts some onto his hand and coats himself in it all Yuuri can do is stare. _This is the most stunning thing I could ever see._

Viktor lies down on the mattress, positioning himself in the middle of the bed. He smiles at Yuuri, looking so effortlessly beautiful he's almost ethereal and Yuuri's heart skips.

"Come here," he says.

Unable to speak Yuuri nods and just about manages to push himself to his feet. He straddles Viktor's hips and allows himself to be positioned over Viktor's cock, the tip begins to press into him and Viktor grips his hips hard enough to bruise. Yuuri braces his hands on Viktor's chest and slowly begins to sink down until Viktor is completely buried inside him.

"Oh god!" Yuuri moans softly, trembling as he feels Viktor pulse inside him. Gentle fingers rub soothing circles on his hips and he just about manages to crack his eyes open.

"You look so good like this Yuuri," Viktor says.

With what looks like a great deal of effort Yuuri begins to thrust up and down on Viktor's cock. It's awkward with his hands still bound but he uses their position on Viktor's stomach to help himself ride him. Viktor's eyes rake up Yuuri's body and he really is a sight to behold: head tossed back, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut and a sheen of sweat blooming on his perfect skin.

"Fuck Yuuri!"Viktor chokes out as Yuuri begins to ride him harder. "You're so beautiful, so good, so perfect..."

"Viktor!" Yuuri pants. "You feel so good inside me..."

Babbled words of praise and adoration slip into native languages as both Yuuri and Viktor get closer to their ends. Yuuri wishes he could touch himself, knowing it would give him the final push he needs but with his hands tied he can't and tears of frustrated pleasure begin to prick the corners of his eyes. _Just a little more..._

"You close?" Viktor asks through the haze of lust.

"Yeah," Yuuri pants out a response. "You?"

"So close," Viktor says. He grabs Yuuri's hips and uses his grip on them as leverage so he can thrust up into him and meet his thrusts dead on. Yuuri is a screaming, begging mess above him and he wants that image burned into his brain forever.

"V... Viktor please," Yuuri all but screams, "please sir, please touch my cock!"

"No," Viktor says and just about manages to smirk, "I want to see you cum just from having me inside you."

Yuuri could cry at his words so he tries his best to slam himself down onto Viktor's cock. He's so close and Viktor feels so good inside him and it's all too much.

"Oh god Viktor!"

"Cum for me Yuuri," Viktor says as he thrusts up into him one final time and Yuuri cums, with a strangled, broken cry of his name. Viktor continues to thrust up into him until he reaches his peak – just feeling Yuuri tighten around him and seeing him coming apart has Viktor reaching his own end as well. As they ride out their pleasure Viktor sits up and wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Still buried inside him Viktor reaches down to undo the tie around Yuuri's wrists. He brings them up to his lips and lavishes the red marks with kisses. He feels a little guilty but at the same time there is a tiny stab of smugness that he's made Yuuri strain against his bonds so much he's marked him, albeit momentarily.

"Hey beautiful," he whispers against Yuuri's skin as he looks up into Yuuri's slightly hazy eyes.

"Hey," Yuuri says a little shyly. _He's so cute when he gets all shy like this._

"How was that for you?"

"Wow..." It's the only response Yuuri can give as Viktor has rendered him virtually incapable of thought.

Viktor chuckles. "That was amazing. You were perfect."

"Thanks," Yuuri says blushing and looking away. Viktor takes hold of his chin and turns his head so he can press another kiss to those perfect lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Viktor asks as he pulls away.

"Always."

"I mean the pole dance," Viktor clarifies chuckling.

"I did, yeah," Yuuri says after a short pause.

"Really?"

Yuuri blushes and looks down. "I liked the way you looked at me while I was dancing."

"I look at you like that no matter what you're doing," Viktor says.

Yuuri's blush deepens. "But it still felt good."

Viktor kisses his cheek. "You know I really should have taken some photos of you up there, I'd love to be able to flick through them when I'm on my own. Any chance of getting another dance?"

"No," Yuuri grins.

"What?!"

"If you wanted photos you should have thought of that while I was up there."

"You wound me Yuuri," Viktor says placing his hand theatrically over his heart. "You mean this was a one time thing only."

"I didn't say that," Yuuri says, that grin spreading. "I've danced for you, I think it's only fair that you return the favour before I do it again."

"Oh really?" Viktor says, raising an eyebrow and smirking, which Yuuri returns. _Now there's a thought..._

"How long do you get to keep the pole for?"

"I'm pretty sure I can convince Chris to let us keep it for the rest of the week."

"Fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had intended to write Yuuri topping for this chapter (after finally deciding to do another) but... yeah well that didn't happen, hope you enjoy what did though :D**

The room is warm. Not too warm but warm enough for Yuuri not to be uncomfortable without his shirt on. Being without a shirt is actually the least uncomfortable part of this evening for Yuuri. His hands are cuffed behind him, keeping him bound to the chair he is sitting on. A deep flush has already settled on his cheeks and is slowly spreading down his neck to his chest. He feels dizzy, tingling with anticipation and the blindfold really isn't helping. He almost wishes that he hadn't agreed to the blindfold... almost...

Just thinking about how gentle Viktor had been as he blindfolded him makes Yuuri's skin prickle, goosebumps raising on his arms. He's already half hard wondering what Viktor possibly has planned, all he knows is that it is going to involve that pole. That pole really has been a very interesting addition to their bedroom escapades.

He hears the faint click of the bedroom door opening, almost deafening in the otherwise silent room. As the door closes he catches the subtle smell of Viktor's cologne and his breath catches in his throat. That scent is enough to make his head spin even more and he's sure that if he could find his voice he would already be begging Viktor to touch him.

"You okay star?" Viktor asks. Clearly he can see the flush spreading over Yuuri's top half, can see him straining against the handcuffs just begging to be touched and, god, does Yuuri want to be touched.

"Y... yeah,"" he stammers and fuck! He shouldn't be stammering yet but he can feel the warmth of Viktor's body so close and he wants to be touched so badly. A gentle fingertip runs down his cheek and Yuuri leans into the touch, desperate for more already.

"You sure?" Viktor purrs. "You don't sound too sure. Maybe we should stop..."

"No!" Yuuri says hurriedly. _No, anything but that!_ Having Viktor's touch and the promise of a night of his full attention snatched away from him at the last second would be torture. He hears Viktor chuckle, the sound making his stomach flip. A soft kiss presses to his cheek, just under where the blindfold ends. It's barely even a kiss, a slight brushing of Viktor's perfect lips against his cheek. He feels Viktor's breath against the shell of his ear and he doesn't even both to try and suppress the shiver that ripples its way down his spine.

"Don't worry star," Viktor whispers. "I have no intention of leaving you when you look so beautiful tied up for me like this."

"V... Viktor..." Yuuri pants turning his head in the direction of Viktor's lips but a sudden hand in his hair stops him.

"Remember what I told you," Viktor purrs.

"Y...yes," Yuuri stammers. His cock is straining against his jeans and he's desperate for Viktor to keep touching him.

The hand in his hair tightens and the dull throb in his scalp makes Yuuri whine. He wants Viktor, he wants more of what he's going to give him, he just knowns he's going to have to work for it.

"Yes what sweetheart?"

"Yes sir," Yuuri replies.

Viktor chuckles and presses another chaste kiss to Yuuri's cheek, purposefully avoiding his lips. "Good boy."

Suddenly the warmth of Viktor's body is gone and Yuuri can't help the desperate little whine that sounds in the back of his throat. He hears Viktor chuckle and a burning desire settles in his gut and then there's nothing. He waits patiently, desperate to know what Viktor is doing, until he hears music begin to play through the speakers. His entire body is tingling and he listens as Viktor's footsteps circle him.

Hair standing up on end he waits for something, anything. He can feel himself trembling and he's sure that Viktor can see as warm hands rest on his shoulders. Viktor's fingers massage his shoulders before moving up to his neck. A breathy moan escapes Yuuri's lips as those hands, those amazingly wonderful hands, run over his shoulders again and down his chest, stopping only to toy with his nipples.

"Oh god..." Yuuri breathlessly groans as Viktor gives one of his nipples a hard pinch.

"Yes star?"

"Please sir," Yuuri pants, desperately trying to hold onto what's left of his shredded composure. "I need..." his voice catches in his throat as Viktor gives his other nipple a hard pinch for good measure.

"What do you need?"

"More," Yuuri whispers, unable to speak any louder for fear of his voice cracking.

"Begging for me already?" Viktor asks and Yuuri would bet every gold medal either of them has ever earned that he is smirking. "My, my Yuuri I must admit I am a little disappointed." A hand reaches down to palm Yuuri's growing erection through his jeans and Yuuri bucks up into his touch. "This is going to be a very, _very_ long night for you if you're already gone enough to be begging for me."

A gorgeous little whine escapes Yuuri's lips as Viktor's hands suddenly disappear from his chest and crotch. He feels a hand in his hair, petting him, before Viktor undoes the blindfold. Yuuri blinks. The light in the room is dim but his eyes still need time to adjust. At least he can see. _Thank god for contact lenses..._ Viktor saunters into Yuuri's line of vision and he looks so good that Yuuri can barely breathe. Viktor has always looked good in a suit but as he stands before Yuuri, dressed to the nines, he looks like a god.

Viktor shrugs out of the suit jacket as if it's not even there, leaving him in a white button up shirt and black tie. Yuuri doesn't take his eyes off Viktor as he tosses the jacket aside and makes his way over to the pole. The subtle sway of his hips is beautiful and Yuuri thanks every single god he can think of that this man is his.

While his eyes are glued to Viktor's backside the object of his affection suddenly places both hands on his backside, giving it a squeeze and making sure to show off its allure. A perfect imitation of Chris' _Intoxicated_ routine. Yuuri swallows, his mouth suddenly bone dry. What he wouldn't give to have Viktor out of those trousers...

Viktor suddenly turns to face him and Yuuri's breath hitches as he sees the outline of Viktor's obvious erection straining the confines of his trousers.

 _This man is a god I will happily worship for the rest of my life._

"You alright there my Yuuri?" Viktor asks, a playful smirk gracing his beautiful lips.

"Y... yeah," Yuuri stammers, definitely more breath than word.

"Good," Viktor all but purrs. "Now sit back and enjoy the show."

Yuuri watches as Viktor takes hold of the pole and begins to grind against it in time to the music. A tiny breathless moan huffs its way passed Yuuri's lips. He wishes Viktor was grinding against him like that. The way Viktor's hips undulate in perfect time with the music is sinfully good, a sin that he would happily commit over and over again.

Viktor turns to face him as he slowly undoes his tie. Once it's open he saunters back over to Yuuri's chair, slipping the silk from around his neck and draping it around Yuuri's. He uses it as leverage to pull Yuuri into a searing kiss that clouds Yuuri's mind and has him moaning against Viktor's lips.

"V... Viktor," he stammers breathlessly as Viktor pulls away. God! Why can't I get my voice to work properly?

Viktor chuckles, running his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip. "What did I tell you sweetheart?" he asks.

"What?"

"What are you supposed to call me tonight?" Viktor asks, his voice dipping dangerously and sending a spark of pure lust through Yuuri's stomach.

"Mr Nikiforov or sir," Yuuri replies, parroting Viktor's words back at him.

"Yet you don't seem to be able to remember," Viktor says as he makes his way back over to the pole. "Maybe I should leave you for the rest of the night to get yourself off. That would teach you a lesson."

"No!" Yuuri can barely keep the desperation out of his voice but the threat of being left in this state – wanting, needy and dizzy with arousal – is too much. "Please sir... I'll remember."

"Good boy," Viktor says as he begins to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. Yuuri's breath gets shallower with every opened button and he thinks he might pass out if Viktor continues with this tortuously slow pace.

With the shirt open Viktor shrugs that off too, he makes the movement look so effortlessly sexy, before he tosses it in Yuuri's direction. It lands in his lap and the smell of Viktor's cologne is even stronger, as if the shirt had been drenched in it He's so dizzy with arousal and painfully hard as he tears his eyes away from the shirt in his lap to see Viktor swing himself around the pole, moving against it as if he were making love to it.

 _Oh fuck! He's so beautiful..._

A hand travels down Viktor's chest to grasp his cock, teasing it for a moment before he pops the button open. The zip is the next thing to be opened before he teases the waistband down ever so slightly. Yuuri strains against the cuffs, desperate to touch. Viktor turns to that his back is to him and slowly shimmies out of the trousers, when they reach a certain point a realisation hits Yuuri and he can't stop the tiny whimper that escapes his thought.

 _Oh god, he's not wearing underwear..._

Once the trousers are gone Viktor turns to smirk at him. He flips his fringe out of his eyes as Yuuri drinks in the sight of him, stark naked, in front of him. He's all lean muscle and graceful curves, legs powerful and strong with his cock jutting out proudly.

"How are you doing star?" he asks.

"I..." Anything Yuuri could say gets lost on the way to his throat. Viktor always does have the power to leave him speechless just by taking his clothes off (but then again Yuuri seems to have the same effect on him).

Viktor makes his way over to Yuuri. He takes hold of Yuuri's chin, tilting his face up so that Yuuri has to look at him. The blush painted on Yuuri's cheeks is beautiful, especially as Viktor notices it spreading down his neck.

"Keep your eyes on me," he orders.

"Yes sir," Yuuri says, the picture of obedience.

Viktor chuckles before brushing his lips against Yuuri's. His lips are gone before Yuuri even has a chance to melt into them. "You're so good for me," he says as he runs a hand down Yuuri's chest, stopping to tease and pinch his nipples again.

A breathy moan is the only sound Yuuri can make as he stays at the mercy of Viktor's hands. Once he is done teasing his nipples into hard peaks Viktor's wonderfully skilled hands move down to palm Yuuri's cock through his jeans. He fights with everything he has to keep his eyes open and fixed on Viktor's face even though they want nothing more than to slip closed in pleasure. He can barely hold it together, composure splitting at the seams as the pressure on his cock builds deliciously.

"Please..." he begs unable to stop himself. "Please sir... I need..."

"What do you need Yuuri?" Viktor asks, leaning close so that their lips are nearly brushing.

"You."

Viktor hums with approval. "So honest, I love it." He reaches round to undo one of the handcuffs, freeing Yuuri momentarily, before he threads his fingers through Yuuri's hair, giving it a sharp tug. "Get on your knees," he orders.

 _Oh fuck!_

Unable to say anything Yuuri does as he's told. He wants Viktor to do the handcuffs up again, be totally restrained and at his mercy but he can't find the words to ask for it. That hand is back is his hair, tugging so that his head falls back and his mouth open. Viktor's cock is inches from Yuuri's face now, making his brain cloud with arousal. Desire courses through his blood and he knows Viktor can tell he wants him.

Viktor sucks the tip of his index finger, still keeping a tight grip on Yuuri's hair with his other hand, before running it across Yuuri's plump bottom lip drawing a beautiful little whimper from the back of his throat. _God he's so perfect, how did I get so lucky?_

"Open up beautiful," he says and Yuuri purposefully opens his mouth wider. There is a fluttering sensation in his stomach – he knows what's going to happen and he loves the total control Viktor has over him.

Using the grip he has on his hair Viktor guides Yuuri down onto his cock. Immediately Yuuri relaxes his throat so he can take Viktor all the way in. He loves the feeling of being pushed down onto Viktor's cock and he doesn't want to waste a second of it by gagging. A guttural groan meets his ears as the head hits the back of his throat. He swallows around it and the grip in his hair tightens, Viktor hissing something in Russian (that Yuuri is ninety percent sure is 'fuck').

"Yuuri..." Viktor pants as he uses the grip on Yuuri's hair to begin pulling him off his cock only to shove him back down onto it.

Viktor sets the pace and every thrust into his mouth has Yuuri moaning, desperate for more. He wants to bring Viktor as much pleasure as possible and, judging by how erratic his lover's thrusts are becoming, Yuuri can tell that Victor's close. Suddenly Viktor pulls him off his cock. Yuuri looks up at him with hazy eyes. Viktor's face is flushed, a light sheen of sweat blossoming on his skin and the look in his eyes as he stares down at Yuuri is predatory.

"You know," Viktor pants, placing a hand on Yuuri's cheek and rubbing his thumb over it, "I would love to cum all over your face, you look so beautiful, but I think tonight I want to save it for when I'm buried inside you, fucking you."

"Oh god please..." Yuuri doesn't even know what he's begging for anymore, he just knows that he wants Viktor As if reading his mind Viktor bends down to kiss him, slipping his tongue passed Yuuri's lips to rub against his and make him moan.

"I'd like you to go over to the bed, lie down and put your hands above your head and then we'll get you out of those clothes," Viktor says.

"Yes sir."

On shaking legs Yuuri pushes himself to his feet, his entire body trembling with desire as he reaches down to undo his jeans. Gentle hands close around his wrists as he pops the button open and Yuuri looks up to see Viktor smiling at him. _Can he tell how desperate I am for him? It's always been so obvious that I want him._

Viktor presses a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. "Go lie down," he says, "get yourself comfy. I'm not done with you yet."

Yuuri can't find his voice so he nods is response and makes his way over to lie on the bed. The last time they were like this Viktor made him ride his dick, this time Yuuri knows he's getting fucked into the mattress and his skin tingles at the thought of Viktor's hands spreading his legs and pounding him into oblivion. He places his hands above his head, just as Viktor told him to, and waits, his breath in his throat.

Viktor surveys him, watching the rapid rise and fall of Yuuri's chest as he fights for breath. Viktor trails a light fingertip up Yuuri's arms to his wrists, loving the visible shiver that ripples through him. A whimper escapes Yuuri's lips as Viktor cuffs his wrists again securing him to the headboard. He looks up at his lover and his heart almost stops. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything more in his life than Viktor.

"You're an absolute angel, you know that," Viktor smiles, pressing kisses to Yuuri's forehead, cheeks and finally his lips.

"So you keep telling me," Yuuri says, blushing and averting his eyes. _When he says things like that I can't bring myself to look directly at him._ Viktor's fingers take hold of his chin and he pulls him into a loving, passionate kiss.

"How about I take off the rest of these clothes and show you just how much I love you?" Viktor asks, eyes filled with lust.

"Yes please... sir," he adds for good measure, a confident smirk gracing on his lips.

"Good."

"Viktor's lips, those sinfully talented lips, begin to trail kisses down Yuuri's neck to his chest. Hands run up his sides and fingers reach to toy with his nipples but Viktor's train of burning kisses never stops until he reaches the waistband of Yuuri's jeans. Yuuri can feel Viktor's breath fanning across his skin and he clenches his fists in desperation. He gives his hips a tiny thrust to give Viktor a hint. _Please, god, don't let him make me ask, I don't think I can even speak..._

Luckily for Yuuri Viktor takes the hint. He flashes a gorgeous smirk in Yuuri's direction before hooking his fingers inside both his jeans and boxers, pulling them down and off. The burning gaze he fixes Yuuri with has his heart pounding and he tries to curl in on himself to hide from it. Viktor's hands on his knees stop his as he slowly pushes Yuuri's legs open and nestles between them.

"You're stunning," Viktor tells him as he presses a kiss to Yuuri's knee, "and you look utterly ravishing tied down like this for me."

"Viktor..." Yuuri begs, finally finding his voice again.

"Yes," Viktor presses as he kisses up the inside of Yuuri's thigh. "Tell me what you want Yuuri."

"Fuck me," Yuuri pleads. When begged in that voice, how can Viktor possibly refuse?

He pulls away, ignoring the tiny whine of protest that escapes Yuuri's lips, and opens the top draw of their bedside cabinet. He pulls out lubricant and a condom before turning his attention back to the vision beneath him. Yuuri watches, heart in his throat, as Viktor squirts some of the lubricant onto his hand and spreads it over his fingers. He trails a slick fingertip up the inside of his thigh before slowly starting to push in.

"Oh god... more..." Yuri begs. He tugs on the handcuffs, writhing under Viktor's touch.

As the finger teasing him pushes all the way in Viktor takes Yuuri's cock right to the back of his throat. Yuuri's head spins as Viktor begins to open him up with his finger while teasing his cock, running his tongue up the underside. Yuuri tries desperately not to thrust up into Viktor's mouth, he clenches his fists and tugs on the handcuffs, desperate to sink his fingers into Viktor's hair.

A second and third finger are added and Yuuri's a panting, moaning mess. It's too much and he feels like he might die if he doesn't have Viktor's cock in him soon. He's so close and as Viktor gives him a hard suck he thinks he might cum. _Not yet... not till he fucks me._

"Viktor, please..." he begs again.

Viktor pulls off Yuuri's cock with a wet pop straight from a porn film and smirks up at him. "You ready for me love?"

"Oh god yes!"

Viktor's fingers slide out and Yuuri bites down on a whine of protest as he watches Viktor tear open the condom packet, slips it on and coats himself in more lubricant. Once he's satisfied he places his hands on Yuuri's thighs, spreading his legs wide. Yuuri clenches his fists as Viktor buries himself to the hilt. He's so full and it's so good and he thinks he might break if Viktor doesn't start thrusting soon.

As if he can read his mind Viktor begins to thrust into him at a furious pace. He knows him so well Viktor begins to hit his prostate dead on, making Yuuri scream his name into the room already thick with the sound of skin against skin.

"So good Yuuri," Viktor pants, "so beautiful."

"Viktor, oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Yuuri groans.

"That's it, cum without me even having to touch you again," Viktor says. "So insatiable."

All it takes is a few more thrusts with Viktor whispering filthy things in his ear and Yuuri cums, coating both of their stomachs and clamping down on Viktor like a vice. Just watching Yuuri come apart is a sight to behold and, along with the added pressure on his dick, pushes Viktor over the edge and he reaches his own end. He leans forward and presses his lips to Yuuri's, swallowing the gorgeous little whimpers and overstimulated moans.

"That was amazing," Yuuri pants, fighting for breath as Viktor pulls out to lie on the bed next to him.

"You're amazing," Viktor says. He brushes his lips against Yuuri's before reaching up to undo the handcuffs. He takes Yuuri's hand and begins to lavish kisses over the red marks braceletting Yuuri's wrists. "Was I too rough on you?"

"No I just tugged too hard," Yuuri chuckles.

"Then let me take care of you," Viktor says. He pulls Yuuri into another deep kiss. "You just lie back and let me look after you."

Yuuri hums contentedly into another kiss. "I could get used to this," he says.

"Anything for you my love," Viktor says giving Yuuri's hair a ruffle as he gets off the bed and makes his way over to the door.

"Viktor," Yuuri calls as Viktor opens the bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Now we're even," Yuuri grins.

Viktor casts a glance at the pole. "I think we should just get our own. It's a good investment and we'll keep using it."

"You know what, that's not a bad idea."


End file.
